Turquoise
Name: Turquoise *Nickname: None *Meaning: N/A *Age Appearance: Young/Teen-Like *Species: Gem *Gender: Male *Sexuality: Straight *Theme Song(s): WIP APPEARANCE *Hair Colour: A cyan blue which fades to a deeper blue colour. *Hair Style and Length: All of his hair is very short, other than a fringe that falls over his eye, which nearly reaches his chin. *Eyes Colour: Bright green, with hints of gold. *Height: 5'3 *Outfit/Clothing Style: Tank-top style shirt, which cuts off right below where his belly button would be. Looks as if he grew out of a smaller tank-top, rather than got it when it was cut off (Despite the fact gems cannot change clothes or really grow). He wears shorts, and no shoes. The base colour of his clothes is a blueish-purple, other than the greenish turquoise stripes that wrap around his shoulders which lead into a purple diamond. *Defective? If So, Explain: N/A *Distinguishing Marks(Scars,Moles): A scar that reaches from above his left eyebrow to the middle of his right cheek, running across his nose. *First impression on people: A bit cold and unwelcoming. *Skin Colour: A tealish/turquoise blue. *Body Type/Build: Thin, but could still probably beat you up. *Default Expression: Serious. *Posture: Back is usually straight, and he tends to hold his arms crossed in front of him without even thinking about it. *Describe their voice: Clear; Higher than most male voices, but not very feminine. SOCIAL *Past Lover(s): None *Current Lover: None *Reactions to Meeting Someone New: Turquoise tends to take official meetings very seriously, but can sometimes have a casual conversation in other situations. *Ability to Work With Others: Made to be a leader. *How Sociable(Loner, etc.): He tends to talk a lot with his closer friends, but is usually kept to himself when not leading his group. *Friends: Onyx, Other Onyx, Moonstone, Kyanite, Beryl. *Pets: N/A *Least Favorite Type of Person: Someone who is overwhelmingly clingy/hyper. *Favorite Persone: His friends for the most part. *Least Favourite Person: Many of the higher ranking gems in Purple Diamond's Court. PERSONALITY *..When You First Meet Them: Turquoise generally seems a bit unfriendly, but never intends it. *..As You Know Them Better (And They Like You): After getting to know someone a bit, Turquoise becomes far friendlier and willing to chat. *..AS YOU KNOW THEM BETTER(AND THEY DISLIKE YOU): If Turquoise dislikes you, he won't be super obvious about it, unless he really hates you. Otherwise, he'll just try to interact with you as little as possible. *FAVORITE COLOR: Purple *HOBBIES: Practicing Fighting, Daydreaming. *USUAL MOOD: Serious *HOW SERIOUS ARE THEY: Yes *SOFT SPOT/VULNERABILITY: Talk of his life on Homeworld. Becoming truly afraid of something. *OPINION ON SWEARING: Mouth of a Sailor *DAREDEVIL VS CAUTIOUS: mmmmMMDAREDEVIL *SLEEPING PATTERN: What's sleep lol *CLEANLINESS/NEATNESS: Fair *HOW DO THEY PASS TIME: That's what hobbies are for *BIGGEST SECRET: Homeworld Stuff uwu *HERO/WHO THEY LOOK UP TO: Anyone they look up to turns out to be bad so idk man *WHAT ANIMAL WOULD THEY BE: Lynx *FEARS: hhOMEWORLD *COMFORTS: Friends (Especially Kyanite) HOW DO THEY ACT WHEN THEY ARE... *SAD: Become very distant (NEVER CRIES) *HAPPY: Kinda giggly *ANGRY: Dangerous *AFRAID: Y'see, Turquoise never cries when he's sad. But if someone he really cares about is in serious danger, he becomes truly afraid, and that's his weakness. *LOVE SOMEONE: mm very giggly and blushy *HATE SOMEONE: Usually ignores them *WANT SOMETHING: Doesn't ask, he feels to needy *CONFUSED: Frustrated HOW DO THEY REACT TO... *DANGER: Fights back *DEATH OF LOVED ONE: Would completely shut down, and push everyone away. *DIFFICULT GAME/MATH/ETC: scREAMING *INJURY: He'd prolly just hide it or smthn HISTORY *BIOGRAPHY: Secret UwU *FIRST APPEARANCE: Not yet KNOWLEDGE *LANGUAGES: English and French *COOKING: Lol no *SEWING: Pff *MECHANICS: One of his main jobs *BOTANY (FLOWERS): h aha h no *DRAMATICS(ACTING,SINGING): It's a Steven Universe based character what do you think *READING LEVEL: Hasn't learned to read earth languages *HOW GOOD ARE THEY AT PLANNING AHEAD: Excellent Gem-related stuff *Gem placement: Front of neck *Gem Shape: Oval (Vertically longer) *Gem Colour: Turquoise, with brown lines that give the appearence of the gem being cracked in the past. *Gem powers/Weapons: uwu secret *Court/Group: Turquoise's group *Current Diamond: None *First Diamond: Purple